The Loud House: The Sneezing Game (Fake Story)
Main Idea: Lola sneezes and her siblings don't believe that princess's sneeze, so she tries to prove it but it get out of hand On a normal day in the loud house, Lincoln is playing video games in his bedroom, when he hears a noise in the hallway. Lola: HACHOOWIE! Luna: EARTHQUAKE! YOU DUDES ALL RIGHT? Lucy: Yeah, but what the heck was that? Lola: I sneezed, aren't any of you gonna say bless you? Luan: HA! Yeah right, princesses don't sneeze! Lola: Of course they do, mine are normally quiet but my new perfume really triggered a tickle in my nose. Lincoln: Oh yeah, prove it! Lola: Ok all you guys come in my room! *Lola and all of her siblings come into her room* Lola: Ok, i'm gonna have Leni spray this in my face to prove to you guys that princesses can sneeze *Leni sprays perfume* Lola: HATCHOO, ISCHOO, AH CHOO, CHOO, CHOO, HACHOO!!! I wish, AHCHOO!, I would have known that this stuff makes me sneeze before I bought 10 more bottles of it *Leni sprays perfume at herself* Leni: AHHHHHHCHOOOOOO! Yep, it AHCOO, really, ISCHOOO, works. Lori: Guys, I literally had the best idea ever! We should each get a bottle of the perfume, and see who can make there opponents sneeze, but there would have to be a group of 3 opponents because there's 11 of us. And the first one or two opponents who sneeze will be eliminated All: OK! Opponents Lori VS Lucy VS Lily Luna VS Luan Leni VS Lincoln Lynn VS Lana Lola VS Lisa Lori: Ready, Set, GO! Leni all ready started spraying away at Lincoln and he was toast Luan also pulled rapid fire on Luna and she was toast Lori already knocked out Lucy but she didn't want to spray her baby sister. She couldn't resist and pulled rapid fire causing Lily to go into a rapid sneezing fit. Lynn finally figured out how to make the perfume come out and triggered it on Lana Lola and Lisa were the only opponents left who didn't move on or get knocked out yet. Lola pulled it on Lisa right away and Lisa was out Eliminated in round 1, Luna,Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lisa, and Lily Moving on to round 2: Lori, Leni, Luan, Lynn, Lola Lori: Round 2 starting in 3... 2... 1... GO! This round it was a free for all and everyone was firing at each other Luan got Lori out quickly, Lynn got Lola out, but Leni got Lynn out just as Lynn was spraying Lola Eliminated in round 2: Lori, Lynn, Lola Moving on to the final round: Leni and Luan Lori: Final round... AHCHOO! starts in 3... 2... AHCHOOWIEEE... 1... GO! CHOO Luan actually got Leni out fast but she started sneezing too much! Leni: HATCHOO, ISCHOO, AH CHOO, CHOO, CHOO, HACHOO, AHHHHHHCHOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Luan: I'm sorry Leni, I guess I got too carried away with winning. Leni: AHCHOO! It's Ok HATCHOOOWIEEEEEE! All of them agreed they got too carried away but they all admitted they had fun Category:Stories